Distraction
by Kazehana
Summary: Envy wants Ed but know Ed would never love him so he sends all and the state millitary on a wild goose chase while he gets what he wants. Done.
1. Default Chapter

**Distraction**

Decticated to:Mel with mel i would have never met the one i love or had the courge to do this so i love you mel!

Disclaimer: i dont own Full Metal Alchmeist. Sadly XC

Ed was standing in a dimly light warehouse alone."Okay Envy i know your here!". -The Shape Shifter Slinked out from behind a pillar and came up behind Ed slideing one of his arms under Ed's and the other one snakeing his hand up Ed's back past his shoulders and to his face pulling it back slightly- "Hello Ed"-he said in a smooth but eeriee voice- "Cut the crap Envy Where's Al?" -he said as he pulled out of Envy's grip and backed up a little bit- "Why Ed hes fine""Where is he?" -Envy walks closer and get's very close to Ed's face- "He's Fine Ed Just "Preocupied"

"What do you mean?"

Envy had had Enough of Edward's questions and put his finger over Ed's mouth"Hush Love" "But..." was all Ed Managed before Envy grabbed his wrist's and silenced Ed with his mouth "Hush"-he kissed Ed again this time parting Ed's lips with his tounge all the while gently lowering Ed to the floor "This is going to be fun" "But my brother..." -he said in a dazed voice-"relax Ed he's safe i know how much you love him"

Envys sympathtic face tuend back to his twisted evil grin as Envy pulled out a rope and some other items that did not bode well for Ed--Envy smirked as he tied Ed's hands together in a akward position so he could not use his Alchemy to get away but not to akward so it doesnt hurt him Envy then proceded to straddle Ed and he slid Ed's jacket of him then his shirt soon after- "My My Ed youve been working out.."-he then moved to Ed's neck and started to suck on it Envy smiled when Ed gasped beneth him this gave Envy an idea he went back to sucking on Ed's neck but this time he bit down and Ed cried out "ENVY THAT HURTS!" -he said painfully trying not to let the tears fall.

Envy let go his eyes danced playfully over Ed's face-"Shh it wont hurt for much longer Ed"-Envy lowered his head back to Ed's Bleeding neck and began to suck his blood now Envy was no vampire but he did enjoy the taste of Ed's blood.

It was sweet a mixture of Sin and Innocence hidden deep with Ed's dark past it tasted like Sugar and Cinnamon.

Envy stopped when he noticed Ed was getting dizzy from bloodloss Envy let go licking the rest off Ed's neck and his mouth- "Wow Ed I didnt know you tasted like that..." -Envy was not finished however as Envy moved down his hand slowly unbuttoning Ed's pants and slid them off along with Ed's boxers Envy noticed Ed shiver as the cold air washed over him. -Envy started laughing noticeing the frightend look in Ed's eyes- "Whats the matter Ed are you frightend?" -Ed shook his mind was raceing as Envy smirked and backed off Ed's face and went down lower but Ed winced when Envy dragged his nails down Ed's chest causeing it to bleed he left the blood on his hands and he put them on Ed's hips some of the blood came off on his legs as Envy parted them more blood comeing of them. then without warning he took Ed into his mouth cuaseing Ed to gasp Envy smirked and contiued what he was doing to the blonde.

He later let go he looked at Ed' as he whimperd and replied-"Im not done yet" -Envy laughed as Ed let out a cry of fear Envy them proceded to turn his pet over on his stomach- "Now Ed this will hurt more that its suposed to" -the only warning he gave Ed was his nails digging into Ed's shoulder's and running down his back blood trailing after it--He held Ed still as he slowly went inside the boy cuaseing the bleeding boy to wince again before starting anything he pulled Ed up by his silky blond tresses and put his chin on Ed's shoulder- "Your'e beautiful when you bleed Ed"-he smirked and licked the tears off Ed's face then procede to steal every last shred of sanity and innocence he has left--laughing insanely as Ed Screamed in pain and his blood splaterd all over Envy's clothes but he didnt care after a few mintues he released him from his grip and set Ed against the pillar to catch his shallow breath but Envy we nowhere near through with his toy after a moments rest Envy walked over to Ed picking hims up knowing very well he was to weak to walk.

Envy then sat down on one of the warehouse crates after takeing his short shorts off--even though dazed Ed asked- "Why?..."-he was interupted by Envy's voice-"Becuase Ed im lonely"-he then grabed Ed's blond tresses and ran his hand through Ed's hair-"Your'e hair is soft Ed..."-he pulled Ed's head up to him to him and shivered as Ed' took Envy in not letting go of Ed's hair Envy gasped at Ed's motion's- he later pushed Ed's head away and pulled his short's back on and pulled Edward close wipeing away his tears and tilted Ed's head back for one more kiss slowly parting Ed's lip's again earning a whimper from the blond- -Envy jumped when a loud bang! noise echoed through the warehouse and pulled from Ed's mouth but still holding his pet-

The door suddenly glowed bright red then exploded a few second after the dust cleared Envy stared at the 7 figures in the doorway he heard the angry voice of Ed's brother Al screaming- "ENVY! WHERE IS MY BROTHER!"-haha they finaly figured it out that Ed was the one in danger not Al -he thinks to him self-"Oh you mean him dear boy"-he held Ed up by his hair so everyone could see Ed's brusied and bloody exposed body they all gasped in horror every single one of them Roy,Riza Havoc,Fury,Armstrong,Ross and Al they saw FullMetal covered in scratch marks blood and barely breathing- "YOU YOU DID THIS!" -yelled Roy while Riza buried her face in Havoc's jacket and the others growled and shook with rage- "Gee i wonder what gave me away the fact that im covered in his blood or the fact that hes in my hand's right now?" -he smirked and they growled again but Envy spoke before they said anything-

"Oh thanks by the way for falling for my trap without it i would have never had this great time" -he brought Ed closer and licked away his tears and some of his blood of his hand- "He tasted sweet" -he smirked as the others lost it and charged him and then Envy droped Ed and leeped out the window leaving the haunting words- "Envy loves you Ed and i shall be back for my pet"-leaving the others in silence.

The End. OR IS IT!


	2. Pain

**Distraction Ch 2**

Chapter 2 YAY!

Envy was in the shower cleaning off Ed's blood of his body as much as hed like to keep it it started to feel weird "Oh well i can always get more" he smirked and then there was a knock at the door Envy huridly pulled the curtain shut and told who ever it was to come in it was Lust's voice he heard say "Envy i saw you come in with blood on youwhos was it was it Full Metal's blood? "Oh Gee arnt you a smart one Lust.. Yes it was Ed's Blood" his smirk turned to a frown when Lust spoke again "Envy you could have killed him! We need him to become Human and-" She was cut off by Envy's screaming voice

"NO YOU WANT TO BE HUMAN I FOR ONE DO NOT I REFUSE TO GIVE UP THIS POWER! THE POWER TO HUNT! THE POWER TO KILL! THE POWER TO RAPE AND STEAL EVERY LAST BIT OF THE BOY'S SANITY! THE POWER TO MAKE FULL METAL MINE!

He yelled and Lust left in shock Envy clinched his fist as he climbed out of the shower "I will make him mine" Envy said in an Eerrie voice changed into his clothes and walked out the front door.

Meanwhile

At the hospital Al sat beside his brother's bed it had been a couple hours since they found Ed and brought him here Al looked up when his brother began to stir and open his eyes

"Brother your awake!" Al cried happily alerting Roy, Havoc and Fury who were down the hall and they came running in Fury was the first to say something "Full Metal Sir YOUR OK!" Fury said in his mousy voice "Yeah kid glad to see you awake" Havoc stated and Roy agreed with Havoc by nodding "But.." Roy said "On a more serious note Ed we need to know what happend in there..." Roy said Ed's eyes went wide as images of what happend to him flashed though his mind Ed frowned and stood up to leave but Roy stopped him bye grabbing his arm and Ed snaped

"HE RAPED ME IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR ROY! HE RAPED ME!"

Ed yelled and ran out of the room and down the hall leaveing everyone else in the room in shock Roy growled "That Freak Is Going To Pay!" everyone else nodded in agrement and started talking about how to deal with Envy

Elsewhere

Ed sat in an alley some where huddled up against the wall crying as it started to rain down hitting his blonde tresses witch was not in braid at the moment makeing them glimmer "Ah there you are..." said a voice cuaseing Ed to look up the next thing he knew he was being slammed against the brick wall he has a pale hand around his throat and face with an eerie Cheshire Grin on it smileing at him

End Chapter 2


	3. Fear

Sorry i took soooooooo long to update finals and crap BUT NOW SHCOOLS OUT! XD sorry it may seem short but dont worry about it.

Disclamier Song Nine In Nails: Closer not mine (i wish...) and FMA not mine ether NOT FAIR DAMMIT!

Ed looked down at the face and began to struggled but it wasent any good as Envy moved closer keeping him pinned to the wall

"How is my little toy doing?" Envy asked and smirked as he watched Ed try and get away "Just Let Me Go Leave Me Alone!" "Ed you know i cant do that" He Smirked again this time moveing his free hand to Ed's stomach and slowly slid it down the pants Ed was wearing he enjoyed watching him squirm and leaned in just a bit closer and said "Becuase i own you now"

Envy luaghed at Ed's frightend face and he removed he hand from Ed's pants and lets go of his neck takeing Ed in a hug and whispered in his ear with a voice like Venom " I want to Fuck you like an animal" I Want to feel you from the inside out"

Envy laughed as Ed freaked and started trying to get Envy to let go of him and started screaming this annoyed Envy to were he covered Ed's mouth with his pale hand in an act to shut him up in case it alerted anyone nearby "Shhh Ed its not so bad now is it i will take care of you...he said seeming almost kind before his face dawned that familer smirk- "I Cant have my Toy's dieing on me now"

he said with the emphasis on Toys and removed his hand yet didnt give Ed time to scream as he leaned it and took the Blonde soft lips in a kiss only makeing Ed struggle more Ed winced in pain when Envy painfully grabbed his wrists preventing any escape when Envy suddenly let go howling in pain he had been shot and fell to the ground his head smacking against the concrete the gunshot would was already starting to heal but the blow to his head was makeing him lose concensisness (sp?) and he looked up in time to see clinging to Lt Ross like a small child and she ran getting Ed to safety

"That Bitch..."

He said before he passed out as the ran started to come down on Envy's unconcensisness (sp?) form.


	4. Safe

Distraction Chapter 4-Safe

Deticated to Anaru-Minime who made me laugh in email lol. and by the way Sp means Spelling.

Lt Ross had stopped to catch her breathe when she was sure that the Homoculus wasnet following her and he looked down at the shivering boy clinging to her back "Ed..." she said with a tone full of sadness yet eyes that held unspeakable rage for what he did to Ed she saw Ed as her own son almost she was very close to him expecilay after the Central Lab 5 Incident sure Ed was rude brash and mean sometimes but his past had been an unhappy one so she understood when Ed didnt reply she smiled as his grip on her tighted he was clinging to her like a frightend child witch is exactly what he was right now she just smiled and began to walk her steady footstep's makeing there way as she began to softly sing a long forgotten lullaby from he childhood in hopes of calming him down as she held a slow steady walking pace through the back alley to the place she called home it would be safer there Since Envy didnt know were she lived Cental was to dangerous right now.

About an Hour later she had made it home with Ed still clinging to her she looked around just incase they were followed and didnt see anybody she even scanned the rooftops just incase she sighed reliveingly when she saw no one and took out the keys to her house and unlocked the door stepping in side prying the boy of her back to set him on the couch and started to walk away when she heard Ed whimper. "relax Ed no body saw us and ill wont im just going to get some dry clothes for us ok?" She gave a gentle reasurring smile and went to go get dry clothes now she didnt have boy's clothe but she had baggy shirts he could wear until there clothes dried she came back out change and handed one to Ed."ill wait for you hear Bathroom's down the hall."

Ed nodded a weak smile atleast he tried to anyways as he headed for the bathroom to change he found it and opened the door and stepped inside changeing out of his soaking clothes and into the baggy shirt she gave him he then looked up into the mirror cleaning his tear stained face in the sink and looked back into the mirror as the water driped of his face he thought he saw something in the mirror he blinked confused but he saw something that wasent suposed to be there was it his mind playing trick's on him or was Envy really in the mirror he saw Envy with that wicked grin of his speak to him "Ed why did you run away from me now im hurt i guess now ill just have to punish you" Ed's eyes widend in horror as Envy seemed to come out of the mirror and grab his shirt dragging him into to it he screamed and snapped back to reality when he shook his head he saw Maria shakeing him he hugged her tightly as she whisperd soothing words to him she stood up and carried him out he took one last look at the mirror and saw nothing maybe he was going crazy-

She sat down on the couch with her arms around Ed holding in a protective maner when she eyed the baggy shirt he was wearing when he started complaining about she rolled her eyes yep. same old Ed. she began to laugh he did look quite silly and he joined her in laughing shortly after words it as good lighthearted moment after all the stuff he'd been through it was good for him to have a laugh it was soon qiuet again and she had a hold of Ed's braid twirling it lightly "Ed you ok?" "yeah... for now... thanks" Some of his orginal tone returned to his voice he was starting to calm down after all this had happend she smiled Greatful for that or so she thought when she heard a sobbing and looked down he was crying she pulled him back into her arms and began to sing sweetly to him "The More The Light Shines Through Me The More I Close My Eyes The More The Dark Consumes Me I Pretend Im Burning Bright..." She stoped singing when he fell asleep in her arms and wiped the tears away with he hand and lifted the sleeping boy of the couch and carried him to a back bedroom she always had a spare for some weary travler or something like that Etc.

After gently tucking him into to and watching him for a sec she quietly shut the door to let him sleep she made her way back into the living room and sat down on the arm of her couch stareing out the window as the rain came down harder outside though she tried to hide it her face contorted in Rage "Youll pay for this...-she whisperd quietly" your Rat Bastard...ill get you for this Envy and ill make you wish you never put your dirty hands on him" After than she went dead silent she sat there for hours the candle going out in the living room she still sat there through the night stareing out into the rain-


	5. Playing Games

It was around 2 am in the Central area and it was dead no one was around cept for a few straglers caught out in the heavy rain that poured out of the ugly blacked rain clouds that seemed to hover above as a matter of fact they seemed to hover over a point in one of the back alleys of Central raining down on the unconsis body there the rain feel all over him soaking him from head to foot it fell on his face and he began to stir sitting up of the ground holding his head it hurt lightly from the impact of the ground

"Ow Dam..." he massaged his head to get the light throbbing to go away it ebbed away slowly the look of pain was replaced suddenly with a look of immense anger "That bitch She shot me and took MY Chibi oh she'll pay for that she will pay big time." Envy stood up three bullet's falling of his back clanging to the ground he had been shot three times in the back his body pushed them out and healed whille he was out cold he shook the water out of his hair flinging it all over the walls before he stop shakeing his head and the brackish hair settled down and Envy began to walk thinking in his mind many evil things he wanted Ed back but he was going to make her suffer as well

-sigh-"I didnt want to have to do this...but the closer i get to the Millitary the closer i get to her-he scowled- and Edward."

he smirked as he said Ed's name walking of into the shadows a few hours reamergeing in front of Central's main building hideing in the corner waiting for anyone to walk out he was going to jump them knock them out and tie them up hideing them somewere nobody would find them and take there form and this time he would forget no features in the past. he impersonaited the one he was after and always forgot that dam mole not this time he heard the door open and saw who walked out and a smile so big graced his face this was perfect before the man could turn around Envy jumped out of his hideing place at lighting speed he punched the man in the stomach he laughed as the man tried to react but he was to slow and the fist made contact and then Envy's elbow nailed the back of his head and he was out cold Envy caught him before he fell onto the wet ground and lifted the man onto his back leaping of to a hidden place.

"Ah your awake.."

Said Envy's smooth voice when Roy came to his gloves were gone and he had his hands tied behind his back looking around were in the hell was he looked back to see were the voice came from to see a pair of amytheist eyes looking at him from the dark

"Who the hell are you?"

"-luaghs- My name is Envy not that it matters to you..."

"what do you want with me?"

"nothing with you just your form"

"my form what the hell are you talking about?"

"my you have quite a mouth on you..."

"I'll have you know i dont crack under pressure nor will i talk if you torture me.."

"Quite arrogant to..."

Roy then said something that upset Envy greatly being the smartass Roy was and how Prideful Envy was he flew of the chair he was sitting and over to Roy's sitting figure faster that he could blink Roy felt a cold pale hand around his throat and felt the other hand snarling its way through his hair winceing as it was yanked roughly

"Look you arrogant shit head i could just kill you now" the grip on his throat tightend "But i would prefer not to since i need you to be alive or else id have to impersonate you all the time."

"What do you mean by that" he rasped out over the hand nearly crushing his windpipe

"Here ill show you" Envy's hand let go his hand leaving Roy's now messy hair and letting go of his throat a hand print on Roy's pale neck and he backed up a light engulfed him transforming into the Roy he had everything perfect he left nothing out

Roy's eyed wided "what are you planning to do!" he got anxious for once

Envy walked over turning back into his other form crouching down to Roy "Thats really none of your business but if you must know im going to get my Chibi back..."

"you mean Ed? wait a minute it was you wasent it!" he knew Envy looked familer it all came rushing back that night in the warehouse "OH YOU BASTARD!"

Roy struggled to get free and Envy luaghed slamming Roys arm down twisting it painfully the other hand snarling through his messy hair again

"Wow your a smart one..." he said sarcastic then luaghed and then bent down getting in Roy's face jerking his head to look at him

"You know your kinda cute to" Envy said smirking and then jerked Roy's head to the side exposeing his neck then running his tounge over it and laughed when Roy shivered in disgust

"I'll have to come back for you" he jerked Roy's hed back straight before roughly kissing him shoveing his tounge in Roy's mouth before pulling back laughing as Roy spit in digust "But now is not the time"

he stood up makeing sure Roy's bindings were good and tight he wasent going any were Envy tightend them tighter Roy winced as the rope dug into his soft fleshy Wrist

"relax or it will dig in more" he said seemingly careing for Roy's well being but no he just wanted to keep him in good condintion Roy was another good toy to Envy and he keep his toy's heathly so they didnt die on him Envy gave one last smirk to Roy before the light engulfed his form and he once again turned into the copy of Roy looking down at the real one

"I'll be back for you later"

he said in Roy's husky voice only knowing it would disturb the real one more and the copy of Roy walked out into the rain again leaving Roy alone only to struggle against the binding and wallow in his own worry as to what his doppleganger would do.


	6. One Down

Distraction Chapter 6

"Roy" smirked stepping in to central he sighed before getting into charicter he would enjoy being the arrogant bastard for a while but his main goal was find Lt Ross kill her and take Ed for his own he clenched a fist.. perfect.

It was early in the morning and "Roy" was already there the others slowly arived Riza,Fury,Jean... _Hmm hes kinds cute_ -Envy thought as he walked past waveing and then she came in the door. "Ross..." he hissed under his breathe but didnt snarl he actully smiled and waved and watched turning around seeing Ed trailing behind her almost clinging to her his smile turned into a smirk that held devilish intentions for the both of them that held a deathly promise at the end of it for Ross he followed quietly eyes flashing with malice as she left Ed in his room alone..he was tempted to go in there and take Ed now ...but no...hed wait and he followed her she was bright and cheerful _not for long Lt Ross..._ he thought his smirk widening as she walked into the break room he ran to the window it was Empty yes! he opened the door locking it behind him he was going to have fun with this and it would surely break Ed to hearing the news Lt Ross had been brutaly murderd right here in Central's main building no less...

"Hello Colonel!"-salutes- she greated him cheerly

"Hello...Lt Ross.." he spoke smoothly and calmly she didnt see his black eyes flash amytheist for a second "So...where have you been?"

"Oh..home helping Edward..hes staying with me...poor kid..been through so much already and now that _Freak_ is after him... ill do anything to protect him...even die if i had to.

He growled to himself she called him a Freak...all the more reason she should die Envy told him self...you'd die for him would you..."well youll get your chance now..."

"Hmm?...did you say something Colonel? she turned away to put sugar in her coffee

"No...i didnt say anything..."he had morphed into Hughes form makeing her freeze when he spoke in the dead mans voice

"L-Lt Hughes?.." she turned around to find Hughe's form with an out of charicter smirk on it

"Hello Lt Ross..." a knife came out of his sleeve pointing at her "You took Ed away from me..now you'll get your wish you will die.for him.I'll slit your throat just like he slit mine.

She stared wide eyed at him before gasping and glareing drawing her gun"Your that shapeshifting freak"

"Right on sweetheart." he growled and glared sweetly chargeing at her before she could shoot he knocked her gun away to an unreachable corner of the room pinning her to the floor a much larger hand over her mouth to prevent any screaming for help

She struggled but he was much heavier and he chuckled decide to play a game and threw one knife takeing out the lights he cackled evily and changes form again ironicly the fuse box was in here he took it out with another knife shutting of power to the whole building and he laughed hearing crys of shock and suprise doors opening and shutting people were leaveing...perfect now he could play his little game

She growled trying to get him off her but froze when he spoke...

He spoke in Ed's voice.. _Maria...help me...im scared ...afraid...its dark here...help...he will come back for me...please...dont leave me alone..._

She seemed horrified for the moment "E-ed..."NO your not him!"

-he smiled in the darkness she was starting to fall for it and he changed again this time to Al

_Maria...please...protect Nii san...dont let him get hurt anymore.._

He made the voices sound weak and frail messing with her mind until she cried out

"STOP IT GOD STOP IT YOU MONSTER!"

He could tell she was frightend now and decided to end it...he put the blade to her neck and slide it across the skin slowly blood leaking out and from her mouth onto his hand she went rigid before going limp he moved his hand away looking at the blood and got an idea standing up writeing something on the wall with it and looking down at her lifeless form he could see her in the dark her eyes wide with fear...he lived for seeing that and cackled and jumped out the window he wanted to go after Ed but hed let the others find this first.


End file.
